


[佳俊]氟西汀  01

by Monfishster



Category: all橘, 佳俊 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monfishster/pseuds/Monfishster





	[佳俊]氟西汀  01

*ABO文学 年下

*有童年阴影的自闭少年Ax酒吧坐台O

*346兄弟，人设参考乐华年会

Heal me.

01 黄明昊

夏天的脸色总飘忽不定的。下午明明还拖沓着漫长磨人的暴晒，如今天色暗了却突然凌空出现道闪电，劈头盖脸、不由分说就砸下来，无声息晃得屋里雪亮。几十秒后紧跟着滚滚惊雷，声势浩大，等下起瓢泼大雨的时候黄明昊抬眼看了眼教室正中央悬挂着的时钟，八点三十分。

他高二，此刻正坐在教室里，在一片安静中上着晚自习。重点班是没有老师监管的，他抬头的动作引起了身后女孩的注意，那女孩本来看着黄明昊的背影看得有点呆住了，如今他忽然动了倒吓她一跳，以为自己被发现了立刻慌慌张张地低头狂翻练习册，结果黄明昊只是把视线又从时钟移回了窗外，然后又静止不动了。

黄明昊已经盯着窗外一个半小时了。

女孩咬咬嘴唇，偷偷抬起头，也跟着向窗外瞥了一眼。外面的雨势已经有些可怖，原本安静的教室此刻弥漫着窸窸窣窣的忧虑，交头接耳中无非是在担心待会儿要怎么回家，或祈祷雨停之类的对话。瓢泼大雨更映得天色昏暗，根本是连月亮都看不到的天气。

他到底在看什么？疑惑在女孩心里打转，目光在男孩的背影上流连，被看的人根本毫无知觉，身体整个重心都向后靠在椅背上，校服贴着身体，少年竹节般挺拔的骨骼清楚可见。他把自己的头发染成了狂妄的橘色，虽然过于扎眼却映得皮肤白皙，左边手臂松松搭在窗台上，手指无意识地轻轻叩击，指节处还有打架造成的伤口，从女孩的视角看，刚好看得到一张面无表情的侧脸。

和周围奋笔疾书的同学相比，他格格不入极了。可出奇地，女孩却不觉得他危险。

除了打架的时候，黄明昊的气质中几乎是没有杀伤力的。大概跟老师打过招呼，他的位置一向在窗边，只要他来上学，几乎都是像此刻这样，安安静静地坐在这儿，扭头看着窗外，一看就是一整天。

与其说是危险，不如说是……孤独？

或许孤独是内核，又裹挟着高于同龄人的神秘，所以让人不由自主想要贴近。

女孩正天马行空的幻想着，忽然听到嗡嗡两声震动。是黄明昊的手机响了。重点班前后都有摄像头，同学们是不敢明目张胆地玩的，但黄明昊坦荡地拿出来看，女孩一瞥，似乎是一条短信，但看不清内容。

范丞丞发来的。黄明昊没存范丞丞的号码，短信进来只是一串数字，但他记得滚熟，扫一眼便知。

“今晚别出去鬼混，早点回来。”

简简单单一句话黄明昊定定看了两分钟。然后他左滑把短信删掉，扭头又看向窗外，张开手臂把手掌伸进了雨里。

小心伤口感染！女孩在心里无声地抗议。

黄明昊自是没听见身后人静默而热烈的关心，大颗的雨点打在他手上又从他指缝渗透下去，他先是手心向上又翻过来让手背向上，雨水刺得他指节的创口胀痛，他得到一些轻微的快意。

反反复复又接了十几分钟的雨水，当时钟走到九点的时候他忽然把手抽回来甩了甩，拿出手机调出通讯录里唯一保存的号码，噼里啪啦打上一行字，女孩什么都没看清，他速度飞快，仿佛之前如此漫长的等待都只是为了这一件事，可那行字很快地打完了，黄明昊却在发送键处迟疑了好一会。

手指挡着，看不清到底发了什么，女孩费力眯眼，勉强认出通讯录上保存的名字是“林”。

最终黄明昊还是按下了发送键。

然后他整个人的状态忽然变了，也不再看向窗外，只是呆呆盯着手机屏幕看，好像一直在等那个人的回音。但那人再没发短信过来，黄明昊发出的那行字石沉大海，但女孩观察他的表情，发现他也不失落，甚至原本没什么表情的脸上多了几丝生动的味道，指节叩击的节奏也加快了。

九点三十分，黄明昊突然站起身。

椅子在地面上摩擦出声响，一些人循声望去，但看见这声音的来源是黄明昊的时候又都低下头权当无事发生，似乎对此都很习惯的样子。黄明昊也并不想跟谁解释什么，提起包就往门口走，却被坐在自己身后的女孩拽了一下手臂，他低头，对上女孩有点紧张的目光。

“你要去哪里？”对视让女孩心脏乱跳，她意识到自己的动作过于亲密了，讪讪地抽回手，但又不甘心就这样放他走的样子，自我挣扎了一下还是问了，“外面还在下大雨。”

黄明昊对同学为数不多的印象中，这女孩占据了一部分。虽然他并不在意课业上的那些事，但这女孩会替他抄课程表、复印笔记、他没来时把发的试卷整整齐齐理好放进他的桌堂，测验会偷偷戳他后背给他塞纸条，上面是字迹娟秀的答案。

他知道女孩对他好。对自己怀有好意的人，黄明昊不愿意伤害。

他摇摇头表示没事，想了想回答：“去找个人。”

“找谁？”女孩几乎是脱口而出，问完才觉失礼。

黄明昊看她面色涨红低下头，嘴角弯了弯，迈开长腿出了教室。女孩这才想起自己本来要说的话是“拿我的伞”，可再来不及，她急切地往窗外看，果然没几分钟，少年有点单薄的身影就形单影只地踏进了倾盆大雨里。

黄明昊到“Single”的时候，林彦俊正在后面二楼他专属的房间里洗澡。

今天天气不好，他整个人也犯懒，原本是想着休息的，结果一个算是“熟客”的Alpha不早不晚地发来微信，暧昧地问他睡了没、方不方便过去之类。林彦俊胸中叹了口气，安慰自己和这人在性事上还算合，况且发情期也快到了，于是简短回了个“还没”，便认命地丢下手机进了浴室。

所以当有人敲门跟他说“你的小朋友来了”的时候，他隔着水汽一时没反应过来，过了几秒才回想起收到的那条短信，心下嘀咕“一个麻烦没走又来一个”，回应了句“知道了”，匆匆又淋浴了几分钟，草草擦了擦头发穿着睡衣下楼去了。

“人呢？”他慢悠悠走到酒吧前堂，此刻临近发情，杜松子酒味的信息素比以往还要浓郁，纠缠而来的目光几乎是立刻就黏上了他拖沓移动的身影。他穿着松松垮垮的睡衣神情恹恹，一颗颗扣子系得滴水不漏只露出纤细皎白的颈子，讲话的时候声音也轻轻低低的，没什么多余情绪，看着也懒得多作什么表达。

不过仅仅这样而已，酒吧里年轻气盛的Alpha们就呼吸急促起来，屋内各种信息素的味道乱窜升腾，空气一时旖旎。

其实林彦俊算不得正统意义上的漂亮Omega。比起那些千娇百媚、圆润甜美的面孔，他眉目锋利而轮廓清晰，没什么表情的时候会让人心慌意乱，可又充满着造物主饱含爱意的矛盾，身段柔软纤细，神色放松时眼睛便成了一潭秋水，磁石般吸引，漂亮得让人深陷。

而他气质一贯是冷淡的，常年在室内不怎么见光又让他总带着些病态的孱弱，好像纸片薄薄一层，腰也只盈盈一握，笑起来的时候却又可以冲破寒流至几万米的冰上，露出一对裹挟着春意的酒窝。

是漫长冬季过渡至春天时的一场玩笑。阳光在北极依旧见好，冰川流淌进温热的泥土，于是暴雪中依旧吐出新枝。

没有Alpha会不想征服这样的妖精。

“门外呢，说什么都不肯进去。”吧台的服务生回答他，耸耸肩不解，“下那么大雨，还一定要挤房檐那淋着，也不知道是不是脑子有病。”

林彦俊皱眉，伸着脖子张望一眼，果然看到一个正蹲在雨里的身影。他啧一声，回身抽了把伞，眉目一凛吓退了几个要冲他走近的Alpha，加快了脚步走到门口叫了声“黄明昊”，撑开伞踏进雨里，少年闻声回头，林彦俊这才注意到黄明昊脚边还有一只小黑猫。

傻子，是不会把猫带进来？他正要开口教训，浑身湿透的少年却突然腾地起身，拽着他长腿一迈只两步就踏进了屋。林彦俊的手腕被他捏得紧紧，少年的手指冰冷极了，身上的水珠也噼里啪啦落在他手臂上，他下意识瑟缩一下，少年立刻撒手了。

“你别出来，淋雨要感冒的。”落水狗黄明昊一本正经。

林彦俊无言，拨开他撑伞又走入雨中，拎着小黑猫脖子上的皮给薅起来丢进屋里，然后扯着黄明昊的衣角走到后面上二楼去了。

黄明昊来过很多次这个房间了。事实上它并不是林彦俊的家，充其量只是林彦俊一个暂时休息的地方而已，但每次来到这儿，他常年紧绷的神经就离奇地可以舒缓下来。黄明昊17岁，还没分化，其实是感知不到信息素的差别的，可他却觉得这房间四处充斥着林彦俊的气味，而这种想法让他安心。

“去洗澡。”林彦俊在衣柜里翻腾，找了套宽松的衣服，隔空对着黄明昊比了比然后丢给他。黄明昊接过来，看着明显不是林彦俊尺寸的衣服心中不知道什么滋味，脑海里的想法憋不住于是嘴巴就跟着走了：“哪个男的穿过的？我不要。”

林彦俊挑挑眉，觉得死小孩今天吃错药了奇奇怪怪，一下有点不高兴：“你今天废话多得很。不穿就给我走人哦。”

只是恐吓一句罢了。却又看小孩低头耷拉着肩，抿着嘴不说话，但一脸藏不住的失落。

林彦俊叹口气，心说还真是条哈巴狗，光给吃的不够还要顺毛摸头。可想到这儿心里又莫名一软，已经是摇着尾巴叼着狗绳送到自己手里的程度了，哭笑不得想骂人却又窝心，这感觉大概只有做主人的才懂。

他扶着床边坐下，努力让语气温和，一边翻抽屉一边耐着心解释：“上次你来之后我买的，光靠我目测不知道合不合适，你别挑。”

黄明昊嘴角抖了抖，不知怎的，麻木的五官似乎终于迎来了久违的一点喜悦，可他早不知喜悦为何物，一时不知道该如何反应。湿嗒嗒的衣服贴着身体，他整个人从身到心其实早已湿透了。

他直挺挺一个，在这样的雨夜擅闯别人地盘，杵在人卧室，没有被骂、被赶走，还有带着皂粉味儿的，写着他名字的睡衣，整齐叠好、安歇在干干净净的角落，在飘摇晃荡的时刻，等他来打扰。

干净的睡衣已经被他捏得带了温热，布料柔软细腻，感觉得出是不菲的材质，且不像那人身上的丝绸一样冷清不着头绪，柔柔和贴着他手掌纹理。他耗了一阵儿，终于鼓起勇气抬头看林彦俊，对方也抱着手臂看他，手中是刚才从床头柜的抽屉里给他翻的牙刷和新毛巾。

他喉咙一哽，差点被击败。努力按耐下心中的酸酸涩涩。

“你不问我今晚为什么来。”

“不是很感兴趣。况且你想说，自然会告诉我的。”林彦俊低头摆弄手机，纤长的睫毛细细密密在眼下形成一道浅浅的阴影，似乎有人在找他，一直不断地有消息进来，他只回了一行字。他似乎并不在乎黄明昊正肆无忌惮打量的目光，也不在乎窗外雷声轰鸣、大雨倾盆，这些外在因素好像不会他造成任何影响。

是美好到易碎的一团模样。

连睡衣外露出的一小截手腕也温暖。

“有人在找你，我坏了你的事是吗？”

黄明昊干巴巴地问，也没什么羞惭。

其实这话讲出来是没罪恶感的。

早就是被黑水泼得透顶的、黏臭肮脏的、不值得被称为生活的人生了。

早就再没什么公理公正、平等良善。早就不在乎任何流言，他破败的人生，要么就彻底黑暗，不见天日和五指，他早跟老天爷说了，既然非要这样，那就将他从头到脚、彻彻底底地审判。

别留任何余地，别给任何希望。

别给。

既然。

那就别给。

别给分文不值的人月亮。

不然，

即便是孤星一盏，程度又微茫，虚弱得只能片及咫尺，他也想要贴近抓紧，再不肯任何光羽流放。

“是，也不是。但不重要。”

林彦俊又开口，灯光在他身上铺了层薄薄光晕，让他的周身看着细细绒绒的。床垫陷下去柔软的一小块，那人其实不过也就是这样的身量，但总是习惯性地微微皱着眉，所以神情看着冷淡又疏离。他声音不大，或许是因为困倦所以很轻，导致黄明昊恍惚有种错觉：林彦俊像是在哄他。

“别傻站了。去洗，不然着凉了。”


End file.
